The Future of Superman
by Kal and Diana
Summary: This is just what I feel what would happen in the Future of Superman.  Yes I know, I rot at Summaries.  Rate and Review PLEASE!  And two more thing, I do not own anything, except for the story idea.  The other thing is that this is my first fanfic.


_**THE FUTURE OF SUPERMAN – **_

_**100 Years into the Future...**_

The Man of Steel, the Man of Tomorrow, the World's Greatest Hero…these were all titles that he was known by, and yet, Kal – El, Clark Kent, or Superman, whichever name you prefer, felt like none of those things. He was standing in front of his wife's grave, even after all these years it still hurt. After being married to the love of his live, Lois Lane-Kent for 73 years, she finally passed away. He still felt like his heart was going to break. Even though she never admitted it, Lois was always saddened by the fact that Clark would outlive her, and though he tried to make it look like he was aging, in reality, he was not. A couple of days after he lost Lois, he went to his Fortress of Solitude, and washed out the grey dye that he had always put in his hair, and stopped and looked in a mirror. No matter how hard he looked, he could not see a wrinkle, or a grey hair. He still looked like he did when he was 30 years old.

"Come on! I am over 100 years old, and I don't have a single grey hair!" Clark thought.

He was also the last of the original Justice League members. Bruce Wayne, better known as the Batman, had died about 25 years before Lois, J'onn J'onnz, known by many as the Martian Manhunter, died about 45 years ago, in the final battle with Darkseid and Apokolips. Aquaman and Wonder Woman had long since left the League to go back to their other responsibilities – Aquaman being King of Atlantis, who had apparently lived a long happy life until his death, and Wonder Woman being Princess of Themyscira, he had no idea whether she lived or not. Bart Allen, also known as the Flash, lived a good life, he and his wife had twins, and though they had no powers, they were all supportive of Wally. However, he died about 32 years ago. Green Lantern, or Hal Jordan, being human, died at the age of 65. He had lived a hard life, and had had too many injuries, which had taken their toll on his body.

Whenever Clark stopped and thought about his friends, he always felt the same way "I should have gone first". And should he not think that? He was the person that always took on things that were the most dangerous, and he was one of the more foolhardy ones. He fought beings like Doomsday, Darkseid, and Despero, which had the power to kill him, without a second thought. However, every time he had come back, and every day that passed, he had to watch his friends, colleagues, and his wife get older and weaker. Now that they had all passed away, he felt all alone.

"Kal?" a voice that he never thought he would ever hear again said.

"Diana?" And with that he was no longer alone – Wonder Woman still lived.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER – **_

After her return to the world, the planet of Earth became much different place. Instead of having to fight beings like Doomsday and Despero, since they had been placed in the Phantom Zone, Superman, the New Justice League, and herself – Wonder Woman, or Princess Diana – are now fighting against new evils – corruption in business and politics, and a new generation of super powered villains. Kal uses his powers to protect and help the average people of Earth, protecting them from the affects of corruption, greed, and environmental catastrophes all over the world. Diana herself is completing her mission as ambassador for Themyscira, and the citizens of the Earth have also asked her to represent them. As a result of this, she is exposing all of the corrupt politicians, and is having an active role in changing the entire way the world is governed. On top of this, the New Justice League, led by Superman, have fought against the new threats, and are being very successful in it. For the first time in human history, things on Earth are great and happy.

The World's Greatest Heroes, Superman and Wonder Woman, are something else as well. While they are still the best of friends, they are much more than this. They are the most powerful husband and wife team in the world.

"What happens to us now?" Kal once asked Diana.

In reply Diana said, "We move forward."

And move forward they did, and in doing this, the entire world did as well.


End file.
